Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices and even laptop computers, have voice call functionality. Such devices provide a notification, for example an audible ring, vibration, and/or visual notification on receipt of a call. Certain notification scenarios may conspire to frustrate the users of such devices when attempting to answer a voice call.
A common example is a missed call due to inadequate time to physically reach the phone. Certain prior attempts at extending a notification (ring) feature have been made. For example, certain devices may be programmed to extend a default notification time (number of rings) in response to detecting motion of a phone—with the apparent assumption that the user may be attempting to answer (imminent answer). Nonetheless, various use scenarios exist in which improved notification handling would be desirable.